


The Shit You Take

by LaKoda0518



Series: The Story Of Us: Freebatch Ficlets and Oneshots [4]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Freebatch - Fandom, Martin Freeman - Fandom, Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Being cocky in public isn’t always real, Freebatch is life, He isn’t so sure of himself though, Light Angst, M/M, Martin needs a hug, Martin thinks the world of Ben, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, but bailing like that isn’t cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaKoda0518/pseuds/LaKoda0518
Summary: After finding out Ben will be leaving again - they’ve only just reunited!, Martin has a hard time dealing with the way it makes him feel...





	The Shit You Take

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet forshadowing things to come in the Freebatch fic, Waiting in the Wings ♥️ I like exploring Martin’s personality sometimes, so here’s a little taste for you!

Breathless, Martin leaned heavily against a tree; sliding down its trunk until he found a comfortable position. He shouldn’t have walked away from Ben like that, but hiking off alone helped to clear his head. Sure, everyone had insecurities, but not like this. 

Ben was brave; bold. More so than himself in many ways. Ben could speak his insecurities into existence, give them life as he stared them down and owned them for what they were. Why couldn’t he do that?

Oh, right… because he was a coward who took the coward’s way out.  _ Talk about my feelings?  _ Fuck that shit!  _ Tell you how I really feel about you dicking off to God knows where without me? _ Yeah, I don’t think so! Have a nice trip! 

For  ** _fuck’s sake_ ** , what was his problem?! 

Jumping to his feet, he strode to the edge of the lake and picked up a heavy stone. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed it out over the water; watching it skip over the surface a couple times before sinking with a dull ‘ _ thunk’ _ . 

The ripples bounced back toward the shore and he wondered how often he’d felt exactly like that stone; skimming along the surface of his problems before sinking into the depths when he couldn’t go any further.

_ Suck it up, you sorry bastard... _

  
  



End file.
